It's all in the Memories
by kira66
Summary: Daniel Jackson has been dead for 2 years. Or so SG1 thinks. He died off world during a mission gone wrong. Or so SG1 thinks. Could everything that the SG1 remembers from two years ago be a lie? Or is there something else at work here? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

I've been dead for over 2 years. Or so everyone thinks. Everyone thinks that I died on P34X889 during a mission gone wrong. I being Daniel Jackson. Everything started out normal. We exited the Stargate. Jack and Teal'c secured the surrounding area while Sam and I made sure that we could get back home. Well, mostly I made sure that we could get back home while Sam covered my back incase someone or something took that opening to attack. But nothing happened.

The planet was earth-like. The only real difference that could be seen with the naked eye was the purple sky. Purple sky with red clouds. It was really a sight to see. Beautiful once the two suns began to sink behind the black mountains in the distance. But we aren't here to discuss the splendor of the planet. We are here to discuss when it all went wrong. When everything began to domino from bad to worse. Should we begin then? I think we should.

Like I was saying before, everything started out normal. After I made sure that we could dial back home we began to search for any signs of life. We had been walking for maybe an hour when we came upon an abandoned village. We searched through the grass huts but found nothing but dusty pottery and rotten furniture. But when we were getting ready to leave the area one of the fire rings began to burn. A fire had begun all on its own. Without any help. That's when things started to get bad. We were ambushed from behind by, what I would later learn to be Shadow People, dark figures. Jack, Coronel O'Neill, fired several rounds at them but it didn't phase them. The bullets went right through and destroyed everything behind them as if there wasn't anything there. They took us captive but I was separated from the group. I had became injured during the scuffle. My arm was bleeding from tripping over a old chair and catching my arm on the corner of one of the tables. It hurt like hell but it wasn't life threatening. Or so I thought.

I was knocked unconscious and when I awoke I had been stripped of my SG-1 fatigues and clothed in a garment almost like a Roman toga. But it was a rich blue outlined in gold. My glasses also had been removed and a bandana was wrapped around my head, a small blue stone hung down the center of my forehead. My arm felt stiff but it no longer had any evidence of injury. In fact, a thin gold band was tightly wrapped around the place where the wound had been.

The first thing I did was called out. To see if anyone was there. I was greeted by a dark skinned women whom was dressed almost like me except her toga was plain white with a thin layer of silver outlining it. I could tell that it marked her as a servant. That and the fact that she had a large silver cuff around her upper arm with a symbol on it that meant lower class or servant class.

"Mesa cu Lo'pert." The servant girl spoke as she watched the stranger in front of her. She had heard his screams which sounded funny to her. But it was her job to make sure that the new Cudelor or Leader was comfortable until the binding ceremony. Daniel was surprised by the girls words. It sounded like a mixture of ancient Greek and Roman dialect. Both languages having died thousands of years ago on Earth. It was amazing to hear them once again. "Daniel Jackson." He pointed to himself then to her "Lopert." She smiled and nodded her head. "Da'nel" She pointed to him and then to herself "Lo'pert." Daniel only smiled. She was trying to say his name but using her language. "Lo'pert, can you tell me where my friends are?" He spoke slowly and frowned seeing her confused and slightly frightened face. He looked around then used his finger to draw several pictures in the sand floor. Lo'pert watched and nodded. "Da'nel." She stood and tugged on his hand, pulling him over to the left side of the room where she removed a hanging curtain. He was greeted by the sight of his friends who looked terrible. They were being held in some sort of a cage. Jack had a black eye and a cut above his left eye. Teal'c was sporting a large gash on the left side of his face. He couldn't see Sam. She wasn't in the cage with the others.

His thoughts of his friends were cut short when several others entered his room. Both wearing identical red toga's. They bowed to Daniel before escorting him from the small room and into the room that held the caged SG-1. He wanted to rush forward and help them but he was steered towards a chair that sat in the middle of a ring. "My friends. What are you going to do with my friends?" He spoke to anyone that would listen but all he got in return was confused looks. Getting frustrated he pointed to the cage and then to himself, trying to make them understand. But still he got nothing. With a growl he sat back, never letting his eyes stray from his caged friends.

One of the men wearing the red toga approached him, kneeling once in front. "Cudelor. They will not be harmed. We are a peaceful people. Their wounds will be tended to before we send them back through the ring of the gods." His English was almost perfect except for the accent.

Daniel glances at the man, surprised by his words. "Ring of the Gods? You mean the Stargate? You going to let us go?" He was confused. Nothing ever went this simple.

The man nodded. "Yes, Cudelor. They will be sent back but you. You can not leave. You were sent to us as the chosen. Your place is here, amongst your people." He bowed again and took his place beside the chair that Daniel was seated in.

Daniel could only frown. They thought that he was the chosen. Which meant they thought he was sent here to be ruler. That had to be what Cudelor meant. "I think there has been some kind of a mistake..." He didn't finish that sentence because at that moment two servant women entered, holding Samantha Carter who seemed to be drugged. But that wasn't the only think he noticed. She was wearing a toga also but hers was a rich forest green outlined in black. "Sam..." He whispered and eyed the man beside him. "What did you do to her?" He wanted to scream but knew that wouldn't get him anywhere.

The man once again kneeled in front of Daniel. "She has not been harmed, Cudelor. She was ill and we healed her." He stood and motioned to Daniel's arm band then to the identical one that Sam was wearing. "But they must leave, now." He motions to two more of the red toga wearing men to approach the cage where they begin to chant, Jack and Teal'c wounds heal and soon they are being hauled out of the cage.

Daniel sighed. He had to stay here. He felt that if he didn't, his friends would be harmed. And usually his instincts were correct. "Alright. I will stay. But what of my friends. Once they get back they will tell our leader what has happened and they will return." He stood and walked over to Sam, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Stay with me Sam. You've got to remember." He whispered and then stepped back away.

The man listened. "We have ways of making them think things. They will return to their home with the memory of you dying." He waved his hand in the air and they were dragged from the room and towards the Stargate.

Daniel could only watch as his friends were taken away and he sunk back into the chair, resting his head in his hands. He sat there for a time that felt like forever before the man returned. "Cudelor? T'alo has done what the Gods wished." He turned and left Daniel to his thoughts once again. "T'alo? That must be his name." Daniel said to himself. But his thoughts were again interrupted when Lo'pert appeared and lead him into a bigger chamber where he was introduced to his people and bound to Lo'pert. Which consisted of a ceremony where his hands and Lo'pert's were bound together. A celebration followed.

Daniel could never understand the purpose of the binding ceremony. He had figured that it meant marriage but Lo'pert never acted like a wife. The day after the celebration she went back to being his servant. But that wasn't the only thing Daniel noticed. As the months passed, Lo'pert began to show signs of being pregnant. But he never asked her about. Figuring that if she had wanted him to know, he would.

And find out he did. Nine months after SG-1 was sent back to Earth, Daniel got a very big surprise. A baby was born. But not just any baby. HIS baby. Imagine his shock when the baby, a boy, was thrust into his arms. T'alo was the one that gave him the boy and he could tell that it was his. The baby had a tuff of dirty blonde hair upon his head and sparkling blue eyes. He looked nothing like the others in the village. But Daniel could see someone else in the baby. But he wasn't fully able to place a name with what he saw. That very day another ceremony was held and the heir to the Cudelor was announced. To'mas (Thomas Kincade Jackson) was only a few hours old when the people of P34X889 or God's Paradise which was also the name of the main village, welcomed him into the world.

A year would pass before Daniel was able to name the other person that he saw while looking into his year old sons, eyes. It came to him in a dream. He dreamt that he was back at the SGC in his office, arguing with Jack over an artefact that they had found on a mission. The argument was interrupted when Sam entered the room with coffee in hand. And just when she passed the cup to Daniel, there hands touched and he bolted awake. Throwing the heavy blanket off, he marched to his 1 year old sons room and gazed down at the child. Yes. He could see it now. He looked like Sam. The blonde in his hair was beginning to fade but only slightly. His eyes, closed at the moment, were still sparkling blue. What Daniel now could place as a perfect mixture of his and Sam's eye color. He was in shock.

He shared a child with Sam. A child that she didn't even know that she had. But how? He reviewed his thoughts of the day that they were sent back. Then it hits him. T'alo had said that Sam had been ill but she was healed. That must of been when it happened. That's why she had looked drugged. All the pieces began to fall into place. His bonding with Lo'pert wasn't like a marriage. It was their way of letting Daniel spent time with his unborn child. Lo'pert was a carrier. She had carried his child to term then was sent off to Gi'lderoy which was located in the black mountains. It was another village much like God's Paradise. Only those who were young and tarnished were sent to Gi'lderoy. And her bearing the Cudelor's child would certainly mark her as tarnished.

Daniel sunk into a nearby chair and stared at his sleeping son. He couldn't believe that his people would do this. Would violate someone like that. Shaking his head he sighed. There wasn't anything he could do about it now. He was apart of these people. He was even starting to look like them. His skin was now a dark olive color from many days spent in the sun. His hair was lighter brown also from the sun. And it was longer but well kept and never going past his shoulders. His servants made sure of that. They wash his hair everyday in a mixture of perfumed water and flower extracts then they trim it when needed. He was also working on a beard that was neatly trimmed and decorated with gold beads. Everything about his appearance screamed Cudelor or Ruler. And the scary part of it all, he was used to it. He actually felt like he was the Cudelor. He made decisions that influenced all of the villages, 5 in total counting God's Paradise and Gi'lderoy. The others being Sim'dol, Far'y, and Ve'droy. And all of which he has visited. Soon he drifted off into a uneasy sleep, still sitting in the chair.

Another year passed and To'mas was growing like a belvory star pistol or in other words a weed. At two summers or two years, he was happy and healthy. He played with the other children in God's Paradise everyday that he was allowed away from his studies. His father was very strict about what his son learned so he was the one to teach him. Not only was To'mas learning about the people that he was destined to rule but Daniel made sure that his son knew all about Earth. The only thing that To'mas didn't know about was his mother. Daniel didn't want to bring Sam up unless it was necessary. Little did he know but that day would be coming sooner rather than later.

The day started out blistering hot but as time wore on it began to cool down to a temperature that was comfortable. It was around midday when Daniel exited his humble abode with To'mas in toe. He had figured that since the day was so nice that he could give To'mas his lesson outside under a limbar tree which grew everywhere the eye could see. But there was one that he had in mind. It sat in the center of the village and over looked the Stargate, which had been dormant for the past two years. He had found out months ago that the Goa'uld didn't come to P34X889 anymore.

A war had been fought several centauries earlier which ended with the Goa'uld withdrawing and never returning. Daniel could believe this since he had seen the stock pile of weapons and technology that the Shadow people had. It made Earth look like a kids toy store. But they never used it unless threatened. It was a vow they had taken after defeating the Goa'uld. Which had cost more than half the planet population their lives, women and children included. But they did carry around one piece of technology for protection. It allowed them to make their bodies nothing more than a shadow hence the name Shadow people. Daniel carried one with him which was hooked to his belt. To'mas also carried once since children were taught to use the shadow devises as soon as they could walk.

Daniel plopped down on the soft grass within the shade of the tree and leaned against it. To'mas sat at his side and snuggled against his father. Daniel only smiled and opened the text that he has brought with him that outlined the last 300 years of the Shadow people. He began to read, stopping occasionally to check and make sure that To'mas was listening, he always was. The boy was much like his father when it came to knowledge. He loved when his father read him stories. And he loved even more when he could repeat back some little tidbit of information from the story. It always made his father smile.

A noise startled the grazing Yomen which caused them to scatter in all different directions. Their herd watchers were frantically trying to gather their frightened animals back into pasture but it wasn't going to well. That's when Daniel heard it. A sound that he thought he'd never hear again. It was the sound of the Stargate being activated. He could make out the moving ring from his position. The village was now alive as people began to head back to their homes, stopping whatever they were doing. But Daniel didn't run. One reason was that To'mas was asleep at his side. And another was that he was Cudelor which meant it was his job to greet whoever or whatever came through the Stargate. And determine if they were friend or foe. So he stood, gathering To'mas in his arms and headed towards the spinning Ring of the Gods stopping a safe distance away. The gate sprang to life, shimmering with the water-like substance as three people exited from within. The gate them shut down and he could only stare. He knew the people. It was SG-1. Jack, Teal'c and Sam were staring at him with guns raised. Some things never changed, he thought to himself as he approached him. To'mas was now wide awake and struggling to be put down in which his father did. Daniel cleared his throught. "Nech tu sumpra." He said as he placed a hand over his heart and bowed. He didn't want to use English. Not until he determined why they were back here. To'mas followed his fathers lead and also placed his hand over his heart and bowed. Daniel turned to his son. "To'mas, se T'alo." He was telling the boy to say with T'alo until needed. To'mas nodded and took off running back towards the village.

Daniel smiled as he watched the boy go and turned back to SG-1 only to find himself staring down the barrel of a P90 which was being held by Colonel Jack O'Neill and he didn't look happy. None of them did. Daniel licked his suddenly dry lips and sighed. "Welcome to God's Paradise. How may I be of service?"

Jack smirked and lowered his weapon. "I want to speak to whoever is in charge of this rat hole and don't try to pull any of that different language crap on me. Got it?"

"Of course. But you are talking to the person in character. I am the Cudelor. And like I said before, how may I be of service?" He wiped his forehead on the sleeve of his over robe which kept his toga from getting dirty from the blowing dust.

This time it was Sam who spoke. "We were here two years ago. Our teammate and friend died here. But lately we're come to wonder if that is what really happened. Do you know of any offworlder who might be held prisoner here?"

Daniel raised a eyebrow and couldn't help but chuckle. "Of course I know of the off worlder. But he is not a prisoner. Nor has he ever been. A scholar I believe? Yes. He is here." He said quietly.

Teal'c was the next to speak. "Then you will take us to him?" It was more of a demand than a question.

With a sigh Daniel frowned. "I am afraid that is impossible. The village is very protective of the man. Daniel Jackson. And it is my job to make sure that no harm befalls him or anyone else here. But I maybe able to arrange something if you hand over your weapons." He eyed the guns for a moment. "I can assure that no harm will come to any of you. We are a peaceful people. The way of war went out with our defeat of the Goa'uld."

This time it was Jack's turn to frown. "You know of the snake-head's? And you say that you defeated them? That is a little hard to believe." He had a smug look on his face that clearly showed that he didn't believe the man.

"I didn't defeat them. Nor was it in my time or the time of anyone alive in the village. It was centuries ago. But enough talk of them. They are our past and it seems that you wish to destroy our future. Leave before I am forced to make you." He turned and headed back towards the village. He really didn't have any patience for Jack's foolish self-centered attitude.

It was Sam who raced after him to stop him from leaving. "Please. I...We have to see him. I'm sorry for the Colonel's behavior. But please. Please let us see him." She was actually begging.

Daniel stopped and eyed her. She looked different. She was thinner than the last time he saw her. Dark rings hung under her eyes. The only that hadn't changed was her hair and eyes. Her hair was still cut in a shirt military fashion. And her eyes were still blue like Earth's sky. "The man you speak of does not want to leave here. But I guess he'll have to get over his pride." He stepped around her and entered a nearby building, knowing that the others would follow at Sam's urging.

The building was the meeting hall which was also the same place that they had been held in two years ago. Daniel knew this when he entered but it was the only place that they could talk without being interrupted. He clapped his hands once all four of them were inside and the door was closed and barred on the outside by two men that appeared from the shadows. "Come. Sit." he motioned to the mats on the floor as he sat in the throne like chair in the center of the ring. He watched them as they sank to the floor mats and looked around, almost expecting to be ambushed. "You come searching for the one known as Daniel Jackson. You have believe him dead ? Then why return now?" He shifted around until he was comfortable.

Jack opened his mouth to speak but Sam beat him to it. "I started having dreams shortly after we returned to our planet. When I was awake I knew that Daniel was dead but while I slept...While I slept I knew he was alive. I can't explain it. But then Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c started having the same dream and feeling. And well...here we are." She hopped that was enough to convince him into letting them see Daniel.

Daniel rubbed his temples and nodded. "Alright. But you don't need my permission to see him. He's sitting right in front of you." He said coyly as he waited for his words to sink in.

Jack and Sam looked around the room and a confused look passed over their faces. It was Teal'c who seemed to understand what the Cudelor was saying and it was he who spoke. "DanielJackson?" He said almost like he had known all along.

With a smile, Daniel rose to his feet. "In the flesh. And like I said before, I do not want to leave here. I am content and happy. Now since you know the way out, kindly leave." He turned his back towards them and crossed his arms over his chest.

Jack was sitting opened mouthed and Sam looked as if she was going to cry. "Daniel?" She whispered at the same time that Jack whispered "Space Monkey?" They couldn't believe that the man in front of them was their Danny. He seemed so...distant. Sam rose to her feet, stopping behind Daniel, placing a hand on his shoulder. He didn't turn around. He couldn't. How could he face them?

A sound at the door drew his attention as a blur of blonde bounded through the door and into Daniel's arms. "To'mas." He whispered in amusement at the boy. "Daddeh." He replied back. He could feel Sam's head being jerked from his shoulder like it had been burned. Daniel turned with the boy in his arms. "This is my son, To'mas. He is two summers old. Now do you see why I can't leave? I can't leave my son. I can't leave our people." He noticed Sam staring at the boy with a look on her face that he couldn't pinpoint.

Jack grinned. "Space Monkey. Only you could start a family on a alien world and forget about your home planet." He eyed the boy, yes. Definitely Daniel's son. He was a spitting image of Daniel except for the blonde hair. The last time they had been here no one had blonde hair. Everyone had coal black hair. That's when he also noticed Sam's look. It was a cross between horror and recognition. She appeared to know the boy.

Teal'c stood. "Are you alright MajorCarter?" He seemed concern also at the effects the small child was having on her. He remembered a briefing that was held a few months ago. Janet had reported that Sam's dreams were getting worse. She was having flash backs of her time on the planet. And she could swear up and down that she had a child out there somewhere. That was the main reason that they came back. They had to find out what really went on before Carter worried herself to death or off the team and into a nut house.

Daniel swallowed and held To'mas tighter. The boy turned his head to glance at the strange people that were with his father but his eyes stayed on Sam. Blue met blue and Daniel could hear Sam gasp. He had to get the boy outta there before sometime bad happened. Like her realizing that the boy was her son. "T'alo!" He yelled out knowing that his right hand man would appear from the shadows and that he did. "T'alo, take To'mas and keep him until I say otherwise." He handed the boy to T'alo and watched as they faded from view both becoming shadows. That's when the first blow fell.

Daniels head whipped to the side at the harsh slap and his cheek showed the hand print. Sam had slapped him and hard. A trickle of blood was running from the corner of his mouth in which he wiped away with his robe sleeve. He turned to face her. His temper flaring to the surface but he fought it back . He waited for her to explain herself.

"You bastard. You lying son of a bitch." She spit out and went to slap him again but Jack caught her hand, slightly alarmed at her actions. Stroking a ruler of a alien world, ex-friend or not, wasn't a good thing. She struggled against his hold and finally got out of his grasp after promising not to hit him again. "Your lower than the scum on the bottom of my boots." She hissed out. And seeing her Commanding officer's confused face she begins to explain. "That boy. Is. My. Son." She waved her hand in the air. "Before you say that I've lost it look around. No one here has a touch of blonde on their heads. Not. One. Bit. I've been dreaming about that boy, Sir. I know that I have and that...that bastard has kept me from my own son." She was breathing hard and panting for breath. Jack could only look at Daniel, waiting for him to explain.

"Jack..." Daniel began but stopped seeing the look that he was getting. "I didn't take anything from Sam. Yes. The boy is hers. But! He is also mine. Two years ago Jack and Teal'c were being held in a cage. I didn't know here Sam was. I asked. I was told that she was ill and had been healed. That's why she wore the healing band that matched the one that I wore. I had hurt my arm during the ambush and they healed it. I figured that the same thing happened to Sam. When they brought her in she appeared to be unsteady on her feet. I walked up to her and told her that she couldn't forget. After that I didn't see what happened. They took you three away and sent you back. They have ways of altering memories so they placed a memory of me dying within your heads. But it appears that they brain patterns and different from Earth humans that's why your remembering. I was bounded with my servant that same night. I thought nothing of it. A marriage between one of their own and their off world Cudelor. I didn't find out otherwise until nine months later when a baby was thrust into my arms and I was told that he was mine. I never saw my servant again. I didn't put two and two together until To'mas was one. I had a dream about being back at the SGC. Something in the dream made me rush to his room and that's when I knew. I had learned a month earlier that Lo'pert, my servant, was a carrier. She only carried my son. She wasn't his mother. And everything feel into place. I knew that we had the technology to transplant female eggs into another. I've seen it done. But what was I supposed to do? Dial back to Earth, risk being shot at arrival. Or risk being mistaken for an enemy since Daniel Jackson was dead? And if I got past that, how was I going to come out and say guess what Sam, we have a son together?" He sat back down in his chair. "I thought about going to Earth so many times after I had figured out who To'mas's mother was. But I couldn't bring myself to ruin so many lives. I just figured that none of you would remember and I could raise To'mas in peace. When he was older I would of told him about his mother. He already knows about Earth. Then he could of made the choice to go to Earth. I would go with him of course to back his story. But I couldn't risk it now. Not with him being only a toddler." He sounded miserable.

Sam frowned. "He'll be going back with us then." Her voice was deathly calm. But she wanted her son.

Daniel stood up and narrowed his eyes. "To'mas has not place on Earth. He might know about it but he belongs here. He is to take my place once the Gods call me to them. He is my heir. My son. You can not have him nor will I let you." His eyes were flashing a dangerous blue that even Jack and Teal'c took a step back. But Sam stood her ground.

"Then you will be coming back with us too." Sam stated simply. Like it was the obvious answer to it all. The looked on Daniel's face said otherwise.

"I told you before that I don't wish to return. This is my home. These are my people. They count on me to keep them safe. I can't just leave them. I can't." He sat back down, slipping into deep throught.

Jack knew that they weren't going to get anywhere with him. At least not right now. So he pulled Carter back down to the mat and warned her about another outburst. Teal'c also took his place on the mat. All they could do was wait for Daniel to make a decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours seemed to pass and day turned into night before Daniel spoke again. "T'alo?" He questioned, looking around. T'alo appeared at Daniel's right side. "T'alo. I would like for you to show Jack and Teal'c to the bra'zon."

T'alo nodded then turned towards the travelers that were seated on the mats. "Please. If you would follow me..." He motioned towards the door and bowed.

Jack blinked at hearing Daniel's words then his dismissal of them but not for Sam. He was worried and ready to protest. But his chance never came. He figured that Daniel had some in-depth explaining to do to Carter so he would leave it slide. "Brazon?" He questioned.

Daniel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bra'zon. It's a spare house that is kept open for visitors. Usually from the other villages but since none are due to arrive for at least a week...It will be where you'll be staying."

Frown Jack stood. "Staying? We weren't planning on staying for a extended period of time."

"You can not leave here this night. It is truly impossible." Daniel held his hand up before any of them could protest. "I am not trying to keep you here against your will but the Stargate is different here. It can only be activated during the day hours. And day has left us." He motioned towards the hole that acted as a window. It was clearly pitch black out.

"Fine. But Hammond isn't going to like this. He only send us here because of..." He glanced at Sam who was still sitting quietly on her mat. "Never mind. Ok then, Talo. Show us the way."

Teanjl'c got to his feet and turned towards Daniel. "It is good to see you, DanielJackson." He then turned and followed Jack and T'alo out.

"It's T'alo." Daniel called out after them but knew that they prolly didn't hear him. His attention was brought back to the other person in the room. Licking his lips he stood and walked to her, offering his hand. "I want to show you something. Something that the others can wait to see."

Sam eyed his hand with distaste before pushing herself up, never accepting his hand. "Show me something? There is nothing that I could possible want to see." Her voice held nothing but coldness.

Daniel dropped his hand and sighed. "I deserved that, I guess. But please, we were once friends. All I am asking is that you accompany me somewhere. No harm will come to you. And you may even bring your weapons with you."

Thinking it over, Sam nodded. "Alright. But don't try anything because we might of been friends long ago. But that is no longer true."

"Ok then." Daniel said clapping his hands together. He was covering his disappointment and hurt. With the clap of his hands, rings appeared from the ceiling of the building and enveloped them both. Then retreated back towards the ceiling, taking both Daniel and Sam with them.

Soon Sam was standing on a cliff edge over looking a city of sorts. A city that looked far more advanced than anything on Earth. Still in shock over the means of transportation, she said nothing.

"Welcome to Ve'droy." He swept his hand out in front of him and a bridge appeared which looked to be made of energy." Daniel glanced over at Sam. "Don't let God's Paradise fool you. That is our main village but this...this is the heart of our people. Ve'droy is where the children are born." He placed a hand on the center of her back and lead her over the bridge, which disappeared behind them. Soon they were standing on the other side.

Sam could see that this place was far more advanced than God's Paradise. The buildings looked Greek but had a added twist to them that made them look more impressing. "Where the children are born?" She looked at Daniel, confused.

Daniel lead her through the streets which were paved with some sort of shinny substance that looked like metal. Stopping in front of a large building he entered and smiled at the women that sat behind one of the counters. He lead Sam through some doors before stopping and entering the last which housed at least 30 newborn babies. Male and female, the color of the blanket gave their gender away. "This is called the Aguiro or maternity ward. All children are placed here after birth. Their parents are housed in a adjacent building so they can be with their children from beginning to end." Seeing Sam's confused look Daniel begins to explain. "When a couple wishes to have a child they come here to select what they wish to have. They pick gender, hair color, eye color and skin color. The proper eggs are created and placed into the proud mother. Within a week the women will be pregnant. Nine months later her and her boundmate will be welcoming their child into the world. But the process isn't over. They have to stay here until the child is at least 6 cycles(years) old so tests can be run and the process of birth can be improved. After that the happy family will return to their village."

"What your saying sounds like they are trying to play God." Sam didn't know if she should be excited or sick at what she was seeing. "But this method is impossible. How can it be done?"

"My people started out as primitives that were brought here by the Goa'uld to be slaves, centuries ago. But the lord over this planet had a soft spot for it's inhabitants. He showed them many things that could help them, advance and live happily while under Goa'uld control. Everything worked out fine until that lord was killed and another was sent to take his place. He didn't like what had happened and tried to take away advancements. Thankfully by that time they had advanced to the point where the Goa'uld didn't stand a chance against them. The Great War started and the Goa'uld were defeated. They haven't been back since. But since my people could live under freedom, they were able to advance even further. Several hundred years ago the people began to die. The planet began to die. It didn't look good. One of the leading scientists discovered that there was a chemical being produced within the bodies of the young that was harmful to the old and nature. It was a Goa'uld safeguard. A gene that was passed on from parent to child. So in order to protect our people, the children are created to ensure that this race continues to thrive. I didn't like it at first either. It made me sick. I couldn't step foot within this city for many months until To'mas was born. A natural birth. Not created. He is a carrier for the very gene that almost wiped my people out. He has to be injected with a series of neutralizers every three cycles to ensure that his gene stays inactive."

Sam continued to look around her. The technology was far more advanced than any she had seen. "To'mas carries the gene that could wipe these people out? Impossible. From what you said, it was placed within the people of this planet by the Goa'uld. Your not of this planet and neither am I."

"See, that's where your wrong Sam. I am from this planet. My mother, god rest her soul, was Cudelory (Female leader) here before she left by ship to explore the galaxy. She crash landed on Earth. Contacted her people only to say that she was ok and they never heard from her again. Until I came through the Stargate. They automatically sensed that I was one of their own. Tests were ran and it's true. I oversaw the testing just to make sure. Enough about me. That is not why I brought you here. I'm going to make you an offer. God's Paradise offers Earth an invitation to join the Worlds of Allegiance. There are over 400 all together so far."

He steered her out of the Aguiro and towards another building with a see through roof. Inside was many star charts and calculations. "If Earth accepts this invitation then you would be apart of something so grand that not even the Goa'uld could match it. We have over 4653 Stargate address that are of active home worlds. Some are ally to us and others haven't been explored. The last mission to leave God's Paradise was over 4 years ago. Also if your apart of the Worlds of Allegiance then you can be equipped with weapons to use in your fight against the Goa'uld. Weapons that could defeat them. And finally, the best gift ever. Earth would have the protection of the 400 worlds plus what you already have. In return, I only ask for one thing. One thing could get your planet peace. Peace like here on God's Paradise."

When Daniel finished speaking Sam's head was spinning. He was offering Earth a chance to defeat the Gou'uld once and for all. "What is this one thing that you ask? And why come to me with this? Why not Jack? He is the one in command of SG-1."

"I could of told Jack. But he would not of believed me. I know how he thinks because I used to think the same way. He would think that it was to good to be true. My offer would be rejected before it reached Earth. As for the one thing I want...I want to be able to live on this world WITH my son." Daniel licked his lips. He knew that he was placing her between a rock and a hard place but he was praying that the good of Earth came before her own desires and wants.

Sam was speechless. He wanted her to give up a son that she just found. And he was using something that she couldn't refuse due to her duty at the SGC. "That isn't fair Daniel and you know it. Your being selfish. He is my son too. I might not of known of him for the first two years of his life but I sure in hell know of him now. And if you think your going to get away with this...your wrong. Very wrong. I do still have friends in high places such as the Tok'ra and Jack as the Asgard." She wasn't going to give the boy up.

Daniel only shook his head. "Yes. Your planet has many powerful allies. But this planet is 100 times powerful than the Tollan. Remember them? They wipe out Goa'uld motherships with a single blast. Our blasts could wipe out 10 of those motherships. My people are peaceful. The last war cost them the lives of many of their loved ones. But we will protect our planet if it's threatened. The boy is mine." He said the last part with a slight growl.

Biting back tears, Sam took a deep breath. "Please, Daniel. I...I can't leave here knowing that I have a son. A son with you no less." She walked over to one of the star charts. "What your offering Earth is a wonderful, noble gesture. And I know that is the real you. The real Daniel Jackson that was lost to us two years ago. Being in the Air Force hasn't left room for a family. I look around and see my brother Mark with his two kids. General Hammond has his grandchildren. And Janet has Cassie. What is left for me? I grieved for you. I wasn't eating or sleeping. Losing your best friend is the hardest thing that you could ever go through. But then realizing that he is still alive...that is even harder. So please...please don't take my only chance for a family away."

Daniel chewed on his bottom lip. He hated it when Sam got all emotional. And he hated acting like the bad guy. But he was afraid of losing To'mas. Losing the only part of Sam that loved him. But then again Sam was his mother. How could he deny that of his child when he, himself, has been denied his parents at such a young age. "I'm sorry. I am very protective of To'mas." He sank into a nearby oval chair and sighed. "I will return with you to offer my invitation in person. To'mas will accompany me. Only after my invitation is accepted or declined, will I consider what to do about To'mas. Is that a deal?" He looked up at her.

"Thank you Daniel. Thank you so much." Sam kneeled in front of him and wrapped him in a hug that made the phrase bear hug an understatement.

Daniel glanced at a device on the wall and frowned. "It is passed the prime. We must head back before the hours grow any later." He stood and headed out the door, back towards the large, deep valley. He waved his hand again making the bridge of energy appear. He steered Sam across and back to the transportation site where he actives the rings once again and zaps them back to God's Paradise, the village.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they appeared back in God's Paradise they knew something was wrong. There was screaming outside and the sounds of people rushing around. Daniel frowned and rushed outside only to duck as a blast headed his way. "Not good." He mumbled as he jogged out amongst the chaos. "O'Neill." He slide to the ground beside his former team leader. "You've got to stop firing." He coughed at the massive amount of sand that was being disturbed.

Jack glanced over at Daniel after firing a round into the darkness. "What the hell is going on, Daniel. And where have you been. I thought that guard of yours was going to have a massive heart attack after not being able to locate you. Shortly after that the...wails began and then the attack." He reached a hand up and wiped the blood from his forehead. A large gash traveled the length of his hairline.

Daniel frowned and reached up, pulling the gun down. "You can't fire. Listen to me. I know how to handle this." He was getting frustrated.

"Ok then, Daniel. Lets see you handle it." Jack stated as he kept his weapon lowered and ordered Teal'c to do the same.

Nodding, Daniel stood and rushed out into the middle of the village. "I am sorry for being out past the prime!" He yelled. "But these strangers are not the reason why! They are my friends! Trust me!" He continued to yell out into the darkness. Soon the blasting ended and all was silent. Daniel raised his hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose then sighed in relief. "Thank you." He mumbled under his breath as he returned to Jack who was now in the company of Teal'c and a very frazzled Sam. "I told you." He said smugly just as T'alo appeared at his side.

T'alo only frowned before handing Daniel a small stone tablet then heading off into the village to calm the people down.

"What just happened here, Daniel?" Sam asked as she was inspecting the hole in the arm of her jacket. A large burn mark covered her upper forearm under that large hole. She appeared to be in great pain but refused to show it.

"That...was because of me." Seeing their confused looks, Daniel continued. "When we have visitors even if they are from other villages...they are not viewed as harmless. God's Paradise has guards placed around it's borders and they are ordered to fire upon those visitors if I am not present at prime. I missed that due to the fact that I was showing Sam another of our...villages. We spoke over matters and I have an invitation that I wish to offer Earth and I am prepared to return back to the SGC so that I may deliver that invitation in person. My son will also accompany us. Now, you are injured. Come, I will attempt to heal your wounds." He motioned back to the meeting house where they all started out in. He glances at the stone tablet then handed it to one of the people heading back to their homes

Sam, Jack and Teal'c followed his instructions and headed back to the building. Once inside they looked around, uneasily. Not sure what Daniel meant by he would attempt to heal their wounds. Jack spoke once they were inside. "If these people are so peaceful, why the guard around the village?"

Daniel entered behind them and pulled the door shut. "First off, you have to trust me. I will not harm you. I have been trained in many ways of healing. It is one of my jobs as the Cudelor." He motioned for them to sit back on the mats which covered the floors. After which, he walked to a box that sat beside his throne like chair and opened it, pulling out a oval object that had a orange center. He fit it over the palm of his hand kneeled beside Jack, running the device over his forehead wound. It closed and began to heal. Next he moved to Sam where he did the same to her arm but the wound had no change. He frowned. "Your wound will take special treatment." He stated simple as he sat down on one of the mats, facing them all.

"That's a Goa'uld healing device, sir." It was Sam speaking to Jack as he fingered his forehead where the wound once was.

"Yes and No.." But that is all Daniel would say. It felt almost like he was avoiding the subject just like he avoided answering Jacks questions about the guards. He couldn't tell them. He slipped the device off his hand and laid it on the floor beside him. Rays of sun soon shone through the small window and everyone was brought out of whatever thoughts they were having. "Gather your gear. I will get To'mas and then we may leave." He stood and exited the meeting house to prepare for the journey. He knew where to find the boy since he was being looked after by T'alo.

Jack stood and stretched his legs, having no idea how long they sat in silence. But he did know that it felt right. Like they had been doing it for ages. "Is he serious, Carter?" He looked after at Sam who was just rising to her feet, rubbing her neck.

"Yes sir. Last night he took me to another of their villages. He used Goa'uld transport rings. But sir...this village isn't a village. It's a vast city that has much technology. He told me that God's Paradise is the main village but I got the feeling that it was also a front to make them appear helpless. This invitation he speaks of is...beyond anything ever offered to us and I believe his words to be true. But that is only my opinion, sir." She looked down at her dusty boots.

Eyeing her, Jack nodded. "Alright, Major. If you feel that this invitation is grand. I'll radio ahead to General Hammond and tell him to be expecting a visitor and to have a medical team standing by. That's two different Goa'uld devices that he has used. And from our experiences it takes a Goa'uld to use at least one of them. Plus it wouldn't hurt to have the boy checked out." He left through the door, grabbing his gear along the way and radioing ahead, telling the General to expect company but not telling him who.

An hour later Daniel returned with To'mas in his arms. "I am sorry for the delay but To'mas was refusing to leave T'alo's care." He sighed and placed the boy down. "Apparently T'alo has been teaching him some rather...embarrassing and disrespectful things for the past few months. I only found out about when I entered his home, unannounced and tried to take my son. He refused, calling me a cheptra along with you all. He will not use that word again." He glanced at Sam, placing his hand on the boys back and steering him over to her. "He knows that you are his mother. I informed him after he found it fit to repeat what T'alo has taught him." He stepped back, leaving the boy standing in front of Sam. "His Earth name is Thomas Kincade Jackson. He knows that it will be used instead of his Paradise name." He then turned to face Jack. "We should leave before T'alo finds it fit to try and stop us." Stepping passed Jack he exited the building and walked towards the Stargate where he stopped and began to dial home. Yes, he still knew the address. That was something that he refused to let himself forget.

Sam eyed the boy in front of her. His head was down and he appeared to be crying. Daniel must of punished him, she thought to herself as she reached down and picked him up. He didn't resist but kinda tensed up in her arms. She gave Jack a look before stepping passed him and following after Daniel. Jack and Teal'c followed behind them and stopped as the gate sprang to life.

"Incoming Traveler!" The sirens echoed their warning down the halls of Stargate Command as the soldiers rushed into the gate room guns at the ready. General Hammond glanced impatiently at the lieutenant who was making sure that the iris was securely in place. Suddenly the computer alerted him to GDO signal being received. "General, it's SG-1."

"Open the iris then!" George had this feeling in the pit of his stomach. He always hated this. Sending his men off planet, not being able to go with them and always waiting and hoping that they returned safely. The iris retracted and the soldiers in the gate room all brought their weapons

to bear on the shimmering pool of water in front of them, ready for whatever might come through. The General had received Jack's message early and thought it necessary to be prepared.

Daniel had a mask of indifference on his face when he saw the others approach. But was able to yell out before the first blast hit. "Go." He yelled as another blast landed near them. T'alo appeared from behind one of the building with a staff weapon. "Not good." He pushed the others through the gate and he jumped through just as the blast caught his leg.

He winced in pain as he landed on the hard ramp of the SGC and frowned as he looked up into the barrels of many loaded weapons. Swallowing he got to his feet, keeping his weight off his leg and gave Sam a glare that could of froze anyone. "This is how you repay me? I should of known." He hissed out, gritting his teeth due to the pain. "A trap. Oh yes, I should of known." He was escorted down the ramp by two airmen. But he stopped right in front of Sam. "For this trick, I should take my offer back." He held out his arms and To'mas reached over and latched onto his fathers neck, tightly. He then left the airmen lead him out of the gate room and towards the infirmary.

Sam looked shocked at Daniel's words then turned to give Jack a glare that matched Daniel's. "What is this? He is a peaceful diplomat and now he thinks that I set up a trap. Thanks to all of this, he might just take his offer back and Earth just might be on his least favorable list. It might already be on that list since his people seemed to want to stop us from taking him." She looked away from him and stoney look fell upon her face.

All Jack did was raise his eyebrow. "The man could be a Goa'uld. We all seen him use that healing device and you said that he used transport rings. I had to make sure that we were prepared."

General Hammond eyed his arguing SG-1 team. "That's enough. Debriefing will be in one hour after Doctor Fraser gets done testing him. Colonel? You radioed ahead to tell us that you were bring someone back with you. And you mentioned about the Goa'uld theory. But you failed to mention our guests name and that he was bring a child with him. Care to explain?"

"Sir. That man is the Cudelor of God's Paradise better known as P34X889. The mans name is Daniel Jackson and the boy is ou...his son, sir." Sam turned after speaking and marched out of the gate room getting many stares.

"Colonel? Is this true?" The General asked watching the Major leave.

"Well sir. I guess Janet will tell us once she gets done with her tests." Jack turned and left.

Teal'c watched his team leave. "GeneralHammond. It is indeed DanielJackson." He then turned and also left. Leaving a very confused General behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam cautiously walked in. A tiny figure, drowned in machinery lay on the bed. She took a chair from the corner and sat down. Her eyes then wondered over to the form of Daniel who was also hooked up to a variety of machines. Daniel's normally bright eyes were closed and his head lolled loosely to one side. Sam placed a gentle finger on his neck and was amazed at the touch. The skin was hot and his pulse throbbed steadily beneath. She drew her hand away to reveal Daniel's eyes, now staring straight up at her, warm, inviting and confused. Sam brushed her thoughts aside and jumped as Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. They had both been paged to the infirmary soon after their arrival.

Daniel and Thomas had collapsed as soon as they entered the infirmary. Janet was still running tests to determine what had happened. She had no clue to whom her patients were just that they were high priority.

Daniel smiled weakly and Sam placed her hand over his. His blue eyes widened for a second but he seemed to relax into the situation.

Jack had wandered off, looking for Janet to give him some recovery estimates and the low down on their conditions, and also unwilling to appear interested in Sam and Daniel's conversation. Though he did strain his ears whenever his _quest _came within range of them talking.

"Thought we had lost you, Daniel." Sam whispered so that Janet couldn't hear.

"Can't get rid of me that easily." Daniel tried to sit up but failed. His eyes soon sought out his son and he was near panic until he saw the boy in the bed right next to his.

Sam looked down at her fingers entwined in his and saw the little speck of gold on his finger. Gently, she lifted his hand to admire it. Her ring on his finger. It felt poetic. He smiled at the dopey expression on her face as she looked deep into his eyes, searching for a hint, a suggestion, a clue that something might be there. She found it. His eyes stared at her in love, lustful yet caring, consuming yet unselfish, content yet filled with desire.

Her Daniel, the brave, gentle scientist who loved her. Maybe this one thing, this one love, might last, grow become something more than friendship, more than romance. The one constant in her turbulent life, the one thing that remained intact, no matter what planet, what galaxy, what universe they were in. Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson. The couple that beat the odds, conquered the statistics and won true love. Something straight out of a romance novel. Not for realistic application.

Daniel cleared his throat. "What happened? I remember being escorted in here but then everything went black." He gently pulled his hand from hers then eyed her. The burn on her arm appeared healed and wrapped with a bandage. "I see that you got your arm fixed." It wasn't a question just merely a statement.

Sam only shook her head. "Janet is still running some tests. They paged us as soon as you both collapsed." She placed a mask over her face to hide her pain from him pulling away from her.

"Yes. You've been out for three hours. Janet tended to my injury. Daniel? Do you know what happened?" She had a feeling that he knew but wasn't being very forth-coming with the information.

Two armed guards took their places on either side of Daniel's bed before he had a chance to answer Sam. "Doctor Fraiser must be done with her testing." He said sarcastically as he closed his eyes, not feeling like talking anymore.

Frowning, Sam stood and headed over to where Jack and Janet were talking quietly. "So...What did you find out?" She stuck her hands into the pockets of her pants.

Janet stopped talking when Sam approached. "Well, the Colonel was half correct about the Goa'uld theory which he only know was explaining to me. Daniel, I still can't believe it's him, has protein markers in his blood. I ran three samples to make sure. So he was blended with a Goa'uld and according to my calculations it was little over a year and a half ago." She glanced down at the clipboard that was in her hand. "The boy is human. He doesn't have any protein markers nor is he marked. And as far as I can tell, they both will be fine. Everything matches up. He is Daniel and the boy appears to be his son. They share common DNA strands." She gave them both a stiff smile before moving away to tend to things.

"Sir, Daniel will talk to me. But not with the guards around him. Like she said, Daniel was once blended but he no longer carries the Goa'uld within him..." She is interrupted by Daniel.

"No. I no longer carry the Goa'uld but it wasn't a Goa'uld." He growled then sighed. By then both Jack and Sam were at his bedside after dismissing the guards. "Six months after I came to stay on God's Paradise, I was expected to be a host. I lied before, Sam. I told you that my people were primitive and that the Jaffa assigned to watch over them had took pity on them. I told you that he was killed and the one that replaced him wasn't to happy about the development going on. He wasn't killed. He was like Teal'c. He rejected his false God and lived with my people. For all the kindness that he showed my people, the Cudelor offered his daughter as payment for the debt. He accepted. By that time more than half of the population had become hosts to his people. His new mate being one of them. But as time wore on...my people found something out. He wasn't a Goa'uld. He was a Tok'ra spy. An allegiance was made between the two people. That's how my people became so advanced. They had help. His mate became pregnant and was forced to flee. She landed on Earth. Took up the human way. Married a human man and soon after that gave birth to a baby . Me." Daniel turned his head to the side. "My people are no longer hosts but the Cudelor is expected to carry a Tok'ra within him or her so that certain traditions can be passed one from generation to generation. The Tok'ra that I carried died a month after the blending. We don't know why. His name was Neita and he knew your father, Sam" He said in a whisper. In saying this he knew that pieces would begin to fall into place.

Sam eyed Daniel. "He knew my father? You said that the Tok'ra forged an allegiance with your world...So that means you must have contact with them regularly. The Tok'ra knew that you were alive. Didn't they? My father knew you were alive? I can't believe you Daniel. And I surely can't believe that they would keep this from us. And why can't I sense that you've been a host?"

"Jacob wanted to tell you. But I forbid it. He said that his daughter had the right to know her own son. But he respected my wishes and the wishes of Neita. Jacob was the one that the Tok'ra sent to blend me and Neita. That's how he knew. Don't be mad at your father, Sam." Daniel closed his eyes. He felt so tired. "I know what happened. I know why we blacked out." Opening his eyes he gazed at Sam. "Once we left the comfort of God's Paradise our bodies went through a change to try and adapt to Earth's air. I know they may seem the same but long time exposure to Paradise air changes your bodies reaction to certain things. We basically had a allergic reaction to the air. But now that we are here, our bodies will adjust. Which means that we will never be able to return to God's Paradise. That's why we were attacked. They knew that if I left they would be without a Cudelor once again. We have ways to block other people from sensing that we were once blended. It's to protect us." Slowly a haze settled over his mind and he could hear Janet telling Jack and Sam that her patients needed to rest. That's all Daniel knew before sleep over took him.


End file.
